Tell It to the Moon
by LuckiiBeckii
Summary: fluffier then cotton candy! a song fic with Sora and Kairi...what she told to the moon can't stay a secret forever...ONE SHOT


**A.N. : I do not own Kingdom Hearts characters…and like so many others I wish I did…The song lyrics are from the song "Tell it to the Moon" by Stephanie Krise. It's a good dancing song, so check it out sometime on Itunes or other channels…(you know who you are!) The story occurs the day Sora returns. Riku's not in it cuz Riku's too lazy to paddle out to an island at night to look at the stars(as he said himself, he's not a total sap like Sora) so if you're wondering, he's at home sleeping (for all intensive purposes, in his underwear…-Riku fan girls: SQUEEE!- me: alright, alright read the story already, geez, who reads the author notes anyway?) 'nother non important side note….the age old question is answered…ladies, it's boxers! Haha…alrighty then…(make no mistake, I think Riku's a real hottie…sometimes he almost puts my Sora to shame…)**

**My very first song fic that I published (I've written TONS more, for the HP fans…but none are here unfortunately) so be nice! **

**Written in about a half hour, for those of you who care, and thank again for reading this! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED (which basically means if you don't review, Riku's gonna chase you down under my orders. Your choice whether he's in boxers or not though…I won't go there…)**

**

* * *

**

**Tell it to the Moon**

Kairi snuck out of her parent's house, like she had so long ago to check on the raft…the Highwind…

Her boat seemed a bit more moldy then she remembered, and much smaller. She rowed quietly over the still water towards the black mound that was the island.

She'd never dared to so this before Sora returned, but she'd always come out at night, to tell the moon something she longed to say to his face. Something she knew she'd never do…

She regretted not recommending a sleepover to celebrate Sora and Riku's homecoming. The stars were so beautiful at night. She felt a sigh leave her lungs, mingling with the soft sound of waves lapping the boat.

A peace she'd never known since Sora had left. That everything was finally alright with the worlds. Everyone was happy…but she still had something to say…

_I can't tell it to you…_

And if she'd been more observant, she would have noticed Sora's boat was not tied to the jetty.

She looked up and saw the large harvest moon, shining gently on the soft waters. The polar opposite of that night, so long ago.

_So I'll tell it to the moon!_

_Scream it to the stars in the sky!_

_Try to keep it in…_

_But it's so hard sometimes…_

"I love you Sora…" she whispered, studying her shoes fiercely.

"I love you!" she cried into the sky, causing only a momentary murmur in the surf's lullaby.

"I love Sora…I love Sora!" she said repeatedly, triumphantly into the unresponsive night. It got to a point where she was quite comfortable saying it. Accepting it. A want to tell him was born again…stronger then the light of the moon.

She felt tears coming to her eyes, and she dabbed at them with the end of her white nightgown.

_Some night I'll come right out and tell you_

_Some time I'll say the words I love you_

_Someday…but till that day…_

_I'll tell it to the moon!_

She reached the island dock, and stroked the splintered wood lovingly. They'd sat there so long ago…talking about destiny…how naïve they'd been…

_Scream it to the stars in the sky…_

But then she noticed the other boat, with the block letters " S.S. S-O-R-A" painted upon the prow in white. Her heart started racing. One scan across the beach showed a dark spot.

She started towards it, her feet slipping out of her sandals, toes caressing the moon-cooled sand. The stars sparkled ever brighter, as if smiling down upon her.

She finally reached him. He was asleep, head upon the sand, hands on his heart. Bare heels also touched the beach.

"Sora…" she whispered. He had a famous reputation for being quite a heavy sleeper…maybe…

"mmmmah…" he grumbled and turned over. Kairi smiled and came near his ear.

"Can you hear me?" she whispered.

"mmm…" he sighed.

"Sora…I love you…"

No answer.

"Sora? Sora!" Kairi got stern. She'd said it! She had no intention of having him hear it but she'd said it and he hadn't and she wanted him to!

She shook his shoulder.

"Sora! You have to wake up! You can't sleep out here!"

"Mmm…whosays…" he grumbled.

Kairi gave a slight chuckle.

"I do you lazy bum!" Sora stretched, and sat up.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Kairi shook her head. "Neither could I…it's so beautiful out here."

"yeah…"

"You were talking to me weren't you? You said something…"

Kairi felt her heart leap to her throat…had he heard?

"I didn't hear you though…"

A lead weight fell into her stomach. But there was something in his slight smile…that wasn't quite truthful…

"You did hear me, didn't you?" she accused, pointing a finger. The night wind blew softly up her nightgown, cooling her legs, and making an involuntary shiver go up her spine.

"Not if you didn't want me to…" Sora whispered.

Kairi smiled. Oh, he was such a good friend…

She contemplated it for a little while, watching the waves hit the shore, higher then usual on the sandy beach.

"Did you want me to?"

She sighed, more in relief then anything else.

"Yeah…I did…"

Silence reigned supreme for a good while, both looking off into the sky, where the moon shone, central among her children, the stars. Kairi felt a light warmth near her hand, and knew Sora's was quite near it. She inched it over, their fingers just touching. She was quite content to sit like that, but all of a sudden, he took her hand in his with a swift squeeze.

"Then I do too…"

"Do what?" kairi asked distractedly, still trying to get around the fact that her hand was in his, with no intention of letting go.

"I…I love you, Kairi…"

The words broke every barrier they'd built up between each other.

Since the very day they met…

Since everything had happened…

Nothing had changed…

Their love had always been there.

And as Kairi cuddled closer to Sora on the beach, his arm making it's way around her thin waist, she felt no shivers.

Only a feeling…

A wonderful sensation that seemed to emanate from every pore.

She knew it now…

She'd always been in love…

"So er…what do we do now?" Sora asked, breaking the wonderful silence.

Kairi smiled, resting her head on his.

"I guess…we'll just have to wait and see…"

And the night wore on, perfectly quiet…

Their boats forgotten bobbing on the soft waves…

The moon's glow almost a smiling halo, the stars whispering among each other.

Their secret no longer a secret…

_Tell it to the moon…_

* * *

Sora's such a sweetie…reviews are greatly appreciated (for the smart people who didn't bother to read the author's note above) 


End file.
